The major objective of the proposed study is to ascertain the psychological impact of rape on the victim and to compare the impact on the rape victim with the impact on victims of other kinds of physical assault. Specifically, psychological impact on the victim will include four broad areas of concern: 1) attitudes toward self, 2) behavioral patterns and beliefs about personal safety, 3) attitudes toward opposite- sexed others, and 4) attitudes toward law enforcement agencies and the judiciary. In order to accomplish this objective, an assessment instrument focused upon the above areas will be administered to the following: (a) a sample of rape victims from the Seattle metropolitan area; (b) a matched sample of women who are victims of non-sexual assault; and (c) a matched control group of non-victimized women. The instrument will first be administered two to three days following the assault, and again two months and twelve months later. A secondary objective is to obtain exploratory data concerning possible impact of the rape upon the victim's family. In this regard, an effort will be made to conduct a structured interview with at least one member of the victim's family. This interview will focus upon the following areas: (a) possible changes in the relationship between family and victim; (b) types and magnitude of financial and emotional support provided by the family to the victim, and (c) perceived responsibility of the victim for the assault.